Oblivion
by The death-God
Summary: While Naruto is on his solo mission in Rain village, Naruto discover something on the ninja he encounter that will make him change his mind about being the Hokage and returning in the village that now he despise the most. Dark/evil Naruto


**AN:** Well this is my first attempt to write a story. So I don't know if this turns well.

This story will be turning on what the readers/reviewers want it to be. (YAOI or HET).

Naruto will be 21 years old in this story.

**Title: **Oblivion

**Pairing: **Naruto / (still don't know)

**Rating: **M

**Warning:** Possibly Characters death, dark/evil Naruto and OOC.

**Summary:** While Naruto is on his solo mission in Rain village, Naruto discover something in the ninja he encounter that will make him change his mind about being the Hokage and returning in the village that now he despise the most.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. It is a property of Kishimoto Masashi. I just kind of borrow some of the characters.

* * *

It is always the same. Nothing actually change. Somehow I think to myself on why I still believe that the villagers will change their views about me. A demon that killed and destroyed their homes once. That's what they always see when they look at me. Somehow I wonder what my friends think of me when they first discover that I held Kyuubi inside of me. Being a Hokage in this village is the only way I think that will change their mind about me. Acknowledgment. Acceptance. Love. I crave to feel all of this especially the love. I wonder what it feels being love. (Sigh)

A 21 years old blond boy still lying in his small bed is staring on the ceiling of his small apartment. It's a wonder on how he continue to live in that place when he is a now a jounin.

(sigh) " Might as well get up" said the blond. He rise in his bed and slowly stretching his aching muscles and begin to walk in the kitchen to eat. When he arrive in his kitchen he notice that he don't have anything to eat except the ramen that he said his favorite but the truth is this is the only decent food he can afford when he is still a genin. Slowly massaging his temple for the upcoming headache he starts to pour a hot water in his ramen and he start to eat. When he is done he start to read the mission that he receive yesterday from the Hokage. It is not a dangerous mission that he usually receive but a mission to spy in Rain village about their current activities or if they have plan to attack any alliance village of the Leaf.

"Why do I accept this mission again? Oh yeah. I will be gone for months or even a year for this mission" He walks back to his room to pack his things that he will need in this mission and start to shower afterward.

* * *

After almost an hour, he walks out in his small apartment and locks it. He stared in his small apartment for a while and starts to head on the gate of the village.

"Naruto" he turns from the girl who called his name.

"SAKURA-CHAN" he reply applying his infamous fake grin and his mask to hide his true self.

"Itai...Why do you hit me?" said a whining Naruto.

"You're so loud" said Sakura.

"But you still don't need to hit me" said Naruto that still whining and now with a pout. Then he spots someone on the back of Sakura. This someone is leaning on the wall having a pale skin, black hair and obsidian pair of dark eyes.

"Hey TEME what are you doing here?" ask Naruto

"Hn." Is the only reply he gets.

"Is that even a word? You bastard!"

"Naruto were here to invite you to eat and train with us" said Sakura

"Well, I don't think I can come. I have a mission today but maybe we can eat together before I go."

"Oh…what mission do you have?" ask Sakura

"It is only a spy mission to Ame. But I think it will take time to finish this mission considering that I need to insure many things before I go back"

"How long?" ask Sasuke

"I don't know maybe a month or a year" Naruto shrug.

"Why do you even care?" ask naruto looking at the raven suspiciously.

"Hn"

"Bastard" he mumble.

They talk many things while they are heading at ichiraku. Well of course this is Naruto's decision on where they are going to eat.

They order their ramen and they start to eat. While they are eating they see that there is something wrong in Naruto. Even Sasuke notice it but he doesn't voice it. Well Sakura did.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" ask Sakura

"Nothing. Why do you even think that there is something wrong?"

"You look pale" reply Sasuke surprisingly.

"Yeah, and you look even thinner" added Sakura.

"Hehe...It's just a lack of sleep because of my last mission" said Naruto while scratching the back of his head. Well it is not really a lie but he couldn't sleep because he slowly merging with Kyuubi. He will be damn if he tell his situation to them because he don't want them to know. That is his main reason why he accepts this mission because he knows that the merging will be finish after this mission.

"I gotta go" said Naruto and starts to run in the direction of the Konoha gate without waiting for their answer.

"I hope he's alright" said Sakura

"hn" reply Sasuke but in inside he wish Naruto is ok.

They start to part their way not interested in training now that Naruto occupy their mind with worry.

"SAKURA" yell the boy with a bowl cut hair running to Sakura.

"Lee" reply Sakura with smile.

"Let's go on a date" said Lee

"Ok, let's go" said Sakura.

"YOSH" yell Lee while holding Sakura's hand.

'Naruto I hope you'll be ok' is the last thought of Sakura when they start to head in their destination.

* * *

'I wonder what's wrong in Naruto. I know that he lied earlier and I let it slide because I can tell that he don't what us to know why. I just hope he will tell us when he is ready' thought Sasuke while entering his manor.

'Please be safe'

* * *

They don't notice a pair of dark blue eyes watching them from the beginning.

"Uzumaki Naruto, soon you will know the truth and soon you will join me and seek revenge on this pathetic village"

"But for now, I will watch every move you make and when the right time is come I will make my presence reveal..." Said the stranger while fading in the trees he used in watching them.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest was a blond boy walking slowly while thinking about his two teammates.

"I hate to lie to them but I can't help but told them a lie. I don't want to make them worry about me. "said a naruto. Sighing for the nth time.

Three years ago, Sasuke came back in the village of the leaf. He already killed Orochimaru and Itachi completing his revenge. The villagers gave him a warm welcome and the council is more than excited for the return of their precious Uchiha. But of course, some of them now see him as a traitor and nothing more. Tsunade make him explain himself in complete details on why he betrayed Konoha when the village is capable of training him to be the best. His answer is that he needs more power to kill Itachi. The Hokage and the council debate on what punishment they will give to the last Uchiha.

-FLASHBACK-

"I think we need to execute the Uchiha. He is a traitor." Said Tsunade.

This makes the council roar in angry.

"I disagree. We can't kill him now. He is one of the most powerful ninja we have and he wield the powerful bloodline, the sharingan. We need to make him breed more Uchiha before we kill him. We can't afford to lose such great power." Said Danzo

In this discussion of the fate of the last Uchiha the council wins after three hours of yelling.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

The punishment is only house arrest for one year and after that he will only receive D rank mission for 5 months. This goes very well except that he is the one that will watch the Uchiha.

That first day of watching the Uchiha is the most awkward moment in Naruto's life.

They don't speak to each other and this goes for two months before they speak to one another.

Surprisingly the Sasuke is the first one initiated the talk.

-FLASHBACK-

"hey, dobe." Said the Sasuke.

"What TEME? And don't call me that" yell Naruto.

"You don't change that much"

"What do you mean?" ask of an angry Naruto.

"Still a Dobe as you are"

"Bastard!"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

These bickering continue every day. We start to build our friendship in this way. And yes were now best friend again like nothing happen.

And then there is my other best friend Sakura.

I don't have a crush to her anymore. I don't know why but it's just fade and I care for her only as my sister now.

She lose her crush on Sasuke a long time ago and she accept the offer of date from Lee. Now they are dating each other for almost a year.

I remember that I am the one who encourage her in dating Lee.

-FLASHBACK-

"It is a beautiful day" said Naruto while sitting beside Sakura who is having a sad look in her face.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" ask Naruto

"Nothing" reply Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you still hoping that Sasuke will return your feelings when he came back?" ask Naruto softly

"No, I lose my crush on him a long time ago when he tried to kill you." Reply Sakura

"Sakura, you are beautiful, smart and kind. There are still many men here that can make you happy just give them a chance."

"I don't know Naruto" said Sakura.

"Why don't you try to date Lee? I know him because he is a great friend of mine. He will not hurt you I assure you. Just give it a shot"

"Maybe Naruto you're right. When he ask me out again I will accept." Reply Sakura

"Great!" yell Naruto who is now grinning.

"GOOD LUCK SAKURA-CHAN" yell Naruto.

"Itai. Why do you always hit me?" ask Naruto now whining.

"Because you're loud" said Sakura

"You're mean. But still, good luck Sakura." Said Naruto

"Thank you Naruto" said Sakura now smiling and hugging Naruto.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan" said Naruto hugging Sakura back.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"It is only an hour away from them but I feel like I begin to miss my best friends." Said Naruto

"(Sigh) I hope this mission turns out well. I want to be back as soon as possible after the merging and this mission. I know that I owe them an explanation on why I'm acting weird today" said Naruto who started to run as fast as he could to arrive at his destination as soon as possible.

'I hope they will be alright' is the last thought of Naruto before giving his whole attention in the mission he have.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**AN**: What do you think?

This is the chapter 1.

**Please review.**


End file.
